Trigger Of The Heart
by lushinaa
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a deliquient and playboy. One day, he treats a student badly and he has a curse put on him that turns him into a dragon whenever he gets angry or stressed. The only way to break the curse is for someone to love him for himself before 2 months is up.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story. Sorry I haven't really been very active but I have important exams coming up soon. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was the average 17 year old high school student. He had good grades, he had lots of friends, and he was good looking but has a short temper. All seemed perfect in his eyes until one fateful day...

Natsu was walking through the school corridors, talking with his friends until someone had bumped into him accidently. Since he had a short temper, he quickly became angry and started to beat the student up. The student had gotten up from the floor groaning in pain and said to him "You had better be careful about how you treat other people or you will have to deal with great consequences in the near future." and they walked away. Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion before brushing the comment off and walking to the last class of the day. He sat down in his seat and the class started. He started to think about what that student had said to him earlier. The more he thought about it, the more stressed he became. Soon, Natsu began to feel a tingling sensation in his hands and feet but he tried to ignore it. It quickly got worse so he raised his hand and asked to be excused. The teacher agreed and he rushed out of the classroom, leaving lots of confused students.

Natsu has run all the way to the boy's toilets and he stared in the mirror. He splashed his face with water and dried his face off. He looked at his hands. They were covered in scales and they were turning red. The way to describe how he was feeling at this moment: horrified but confused.

'What's happening to me?!'

"What's happening is the transformation." Natus turned to see a cloaked figure with the hood over their head so you couldn't see their facethat was shrouded in darkness of the shadow from the hood. "You have hurt many people with your attittude and actions but hae been too selfish to notice. So, this is your punishment. You will transform into a dragon permanantly in two months unless you can find someone to accept you as you are. Leading up to the final day of your punishment, you will transform whenever you get angry or you tell anyone about this, your transformation will only happen quicker unless they are the person that accepts you. So, watch your temper."

"WAIT!" Natsu shouted but it was too late. The person had already vanished into thin air. 'Someone to accept me as I am? Like who?'


	2. The One Who Could Break The Curse

**So, here's the second chapter. Sorry it's quite short but I've spent 3 days in a row thinking of ideas for this chapter. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy awoke from her slumber and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Her messy, golden hair draped over her shoulders as she sat up and looked at the door to find out who was calling her name.

"Lucy! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day at school!"

It was her mother. She groaned and lay back down again and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her chocolate orbs shot open in realisation.

"Oh crap... I'M LATE!" She rushed to put her new uniform on and quickly combed her hair. She then ran down the stairs and almost tripped over on her way to the kitchen, where a stack of chocolate chip pancakes were on the table waiting for her. She gleamed with delight and sat at the table where her mother stood behind her, facepalming.

"Honestly Lucy. Every morning you always seem to get up late for school. It's not a good habit you know." Her mother sighed.

"I know" She muffled, scoffing the pancakes fast that she almost choked. Her mother patted her on the back and sighed again.

"I'll give you a ride to school. You'll probably hurt yourself on the way if you're walking."

"Thanks mum!" She smiled and she rushed to the car and hopped inside.

* * *

Lucy finally arrived at school and she was already lost. The building was so big and had so many rooms. There were many students too, that it crowded most of the corridors so that she couldn't reach the headmaster's office.

'Oh no! I'm so confused where do I go now-!' Lucy wondered as her thoughts were interuppted by a group of people knocking her to the ground.

"Hey. Watch where you're going Blondie! She looked up to see tufts of soft pink hair, dark onyx eyes and tanned skin. Lucy's eyes widened for a spilt second before standing.

"I-I'm sorry" She stuttered. Natsu eyed her for a minute before smirking.

"W-What is it?"

"What's your name? You're actually pretty cute for such a clumsy idiot. Wanna be my girlfriend? I doubt that you'll refuse." Natsu winked smugly.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in playboys like you who only care for their looks. For me, it's what 's inside that counts... And my name is Lucy." Lucy said and she walked off down the corridors. Natsu felt a twang in his heart. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat as the hooded figure's words rang through his mind.

_'Someone to accept you as you are...'_

_"For me, it's what's on the inside that counts" _The girl's words echoed in his head after, making him almost certain that she was the type of girl he needed to break the curse. This was a different feeling from all his fangirls. This felt... genuine.

"Natsu? Hello? What's up with you man?" One of his friends, Gray Fullbuster asked him.

He shook his head and smacked his face. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go to class"

* * *

Lucy had finally made her way to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Lucy entered the room.

"Excuse me, are you the headmaster?"

"Yes. I'm Makarov. Pleased to meet you. You are here for your timetable, correct?". He asked.

"That's right, sir" Lucy replied. He rummaged through his files and finally found her starter pack. He handed it to her and she exited the room, smiling.

'Let's see, what class have I got now... AH! Biology with Mr Clive. I hope that pink haired idiot isn't in my class.'

* * *

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new to Magnolia High so please treat her kind."

Lucy bowed as she introduced herself "I'm Lucy, Pleased to meet you all."

"Now could you take a seat next to Natsu. Natsu, please raise your hand."

As he raised his hand, Lucy's eyes widened. The playboy with the pink hair was in her class. Of all the people to be sat next to, It had to be him. As she walked down to her seat, she heard whispers.

'She's so lucky! Being sat next to Natsu-kun' a girl exclaimed.

'I know but she's pretty cute too. I could get her to go out with me' a boy replied. Lucy ignored those comments and went to sit in her seat. Natus stared at her intensly as she turned to him and he smiled.

"Hi again." Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Are you really going to try and play me Pinky?"

"Not at all. I just want to be your friend. Please can we?" Natsu pleaded. Lucy was silent for a few minutes, which made Natsu worry but she eventually spoke up with the answer he wanted to hear the most.

"hmmmm... No." She replied and she turned to face the board in the classroom, leaving Natsu staring at her speechless.

-TIME SKIP: 1HR LATER-

"That's all for today class. We have a test coming up next week so study hard!"

As Lucy stood up to leave, Natsu stopped her.

"Wait Luce-!"

Lucy turned to him, making him blush.

"I'm going to my locker now okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy huffed and walked away, leaving Natsu staring after her. Natsu felt a connection with her. He didn't want her to leave. He felt a warm, fuzzy sensation in his chest.

"Mr Dragneel, Are you gonna leave the classroom anytime soon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" Natsu laughed sheepishly and walked out with his bag on his back and headed towards his locker. When he arrived at his locker, one of his friends, Erza Scarlet was waiting for him, and smiled.

"Hey Erza. What's up?"

"Hi Natsu-!" "Natsu!" He turned to see Lucy waving at him.

"Hey Luce. What's the matter?"

"Levy wanted me to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it "She wants all her friends to have my number! Well, see ya, I need to get to the library and study real hard!"

Natsu watched her leave and Erza raised a brow as if to say 'you so liiike her!'.

"So you liiiiike Lucy?" Erza giggled and Natsu jumped backwards and shook his head violently.

"N-N-No! Why would you even think that? I just want to be friends with her. Why is it that everytime I want to be friends with a girl, everyone assumes that I'm dating them? Although, I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend..." His voice trailed off as he started to mumble about her. Erza smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Natsu. I'm not stupid. I see that look in your eyes. It's impossible not to see that you like her. Even if you began to like her in such a short amount of time, you can't deny that she plucked on your heartstrings and erased the playboy side of you. Just think about it." Erza then walked away and Natsu stared down at the floor.

'Hmmmm... Why did I say that to Erza? Now she's gonna get Levy and Juvia involved. I can handle this myself... Oh well. Better get home.' Natsu moaned.

For some reason, he had completely forgotten about his curse as he was infatuated with the blonde newbie, Lucy Heartfilia. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Anything he thought of immediately lead back to Lucy. She was definitely THE ONE to break the curse. Natsu started to walk home when he thought he heard a noise coming from a bush nearby. He dismissed it as he carried on strolling along the path happily.

Behind a tree, the hooded figure stood. Most of their face was covered in a blanket of shadows but a mysterious smile could be seen. As the figure turned to leave, a few strands of white hair were exposed from underneath the hood.

* * *

It was 3:10pm and Lucy had already run all the way to the library to see her new friends and study.

"Hey! Levy, Juvia!" She called.

"Lu-chan! Get over here! We're just about to start on Biology." The three spent their time studying and revising. The girls were enjoying themselves and Juvia repeated 'Gray sama!' over and over again until Lucy asked a question.

"Why is Natsu like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... why is Natsu all playboy and stuff?"

"Why? Are you curious about Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's playboy? Got a little crush?" Levy teased. Lucy shook her head violently.

"No Way!"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He's kinda secretive. He won't tell anyone about unless they're really- and I mean really- close to him."

"Oh..." Lucy turned her head to face her Biology book and started to read... at least that's what she thought she was doing. Instead, she was still thinking about the pink haired playboy. Why was it him who had to be stuck in her mind?

After an hour of studying, Lucy bid farewell to Levy and Juvia and she started to make her way home.

* * *

It was dark and Lucy was beginning to get scared. Unfortunately, her house was a mile and a half away from school and the shortest route was to go through lots of dark alleyways.

"Hey Blondie..."She heard a sly voice coming from behind her. Sudenly, someone grabbed her hands and pushed against the wall where the unknown man got too close for Lucy's comfort.

"I know a place where we can have a bit of fun. I'm sure that you know what I mean by 'Fun'" He smirked.

"Stay away from me!"

Without her even realising, they seemed to have shoved some sleeping pills into her mouth and she fell into unconciousness.

Natsu had been waiting for Lucy to leave school by the main entrance but she never showed. So, he decided to walk back by himself. He was walking by an alleyway when he heard cackling and creepy laughter. He was going to dismiss it until he saw a head of blonde laying on the ground... not moving. Something inside Natsu snapped. His hands were burning and his skin turned scaly and red. He grew wings and the curse was taking effect for the first time without the hooded figure's influence. He had no idea what he was thinking as he stormed up to the men and beat the living shapoolas out of them. When he finished punching, kicking and shoving, he carefully picked up Lucy and cradled her in his arms. He took her to a place where he knew she would be safe.


	3. Get To Know You Better

It was morning and Lucy awoke to the sound of a whistling kettle. Where was she? All she remembered was that she ambushed in an alleyway. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Lucy looked around. This wasn't her home. She walked over to the kitchen to find who she least expected, sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him.

**Natsu Dragneel.**

"Natsu?" Lucy slurred.

"Duh! Who else?"

Lucy scoffed 'How rude!' She sat opposite him and stayed silent. It was akward for a while until Natsu broke the silence.

"So, aren't you gonna thank me or anything?"

"Why should I thank YOU?" She spat as she enphasised the 'you'. Natsu crossed his arms.

"I saved you from those guys last night. Why else would you be here?"

"Really?"

"Are you really that clueless?"

"Um... thanks for saving me."

Natsu blushed then looked away and stuttered. "Y-Yeah o-okay!"

* * *

"Why am I here Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Lucy. "You need to be protected. Who knows what could happen to you next?!"

"What about my mother? Does she know where I am?"

"Of course. "

"And my stuff?"

"Picked it up this morning"

Lucy eyed him suspiciously then nodded her head. "Dragneel, what are you planning?"

"Nothing" He said nonchalontly and he shrugged his shoulders."I just want to protect you. We're friends right?"

"hmmmmm... Not quite"

"Huh?"

"I know nothing about you Natsu and you know nothing about me. We barely know each other!"

"Tell me about yourself then, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I was born in Hargeon and raised by my mother and father till I was six. Then, my father met another woman and ran off with her. I haven't seen him since. Now, it's just me and my mother, struggling to pay the rent as she handles two jobs and I have a part time job at the cafe across from South Gate , me and mum moved to Magnolia. Seven years after dad left, I was diagnosed with cancer. As if my mother had enough to deal with!" Lucy stopped halfway through her story to let some tears slide down her cheeks as Natsu placed a hand on tops of hers and stared into her eyes with a look of sympathy and worry.

"Are you okay now? Are you cured?"

"Yeah I'm okay now Natsu. It was like four years ago. that's why my hair isn't very long but I still think it's beautiful..."

"I think you're beautiful..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Geez!"

"So, Natsu, Tell me about yourself. Although, I don't expect much to be told since you only tell personal things to people that you're really close to-" Lucy giggled.

"I'll tell you." Natsu stated. "I was born and raised here in Magnolia and my parents are CEOs of the Dragneel corps. I have a sister named Wendy. My parents are basically forcing me to take over the business and become the heir to the Dragneel corps but... I really want to be a chef. I really love to cook!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled "That's really nice. Can I ask you something Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you act all playboy and violent at school?"

"Up until I was 12, I was home-schooled, because well, the Dragneel Corps. I was told by my father Igneel that violence and seduction were the most important things about being a CEO. I don't know why. He used to be a little messed up. So, I did as I was told and It eventually became a habit of mine. I hardly see him anymore though."

"Oh..."

As time went by, Natsu continued to tell Lucy about his life goals and interests like his cooking and everything about him, including his interest in boxing. Lucy replied with her interests in flowers, especially, cherry blossoms. She also told him about her interest in reading and that she was a complete bookworm, blabbering on about her favourite book, 'The Fault In Our Stars' (which she was also excited to find that they were making a movie based on the book). They were having such a good time until something inside Natsu snapped: the curse.

The curse... The curse... A dragon forever... fall in love and for that love to be returned... in less than two months. There was no way he could do it all in time. Unless...

"Luce?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go and see that movie...with me?"

"Really?! Oh My Gosh Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I reeeeaaallly want to see it and we're friends now right?"

"...y-yeah..."

* * *

**Welp... here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the other but oh well. I heard about 'The Fault In Our Stars' recently and saw a trailer and I thought it was really sweet. It looked really good. I haven't seen it yet though. Please review and stuff :)  
**


	4. The Date

-THE NEXT DAY-

Natsu woke up and rubbed his eyes of sleep. He looked at the clock and groaned. Then he remembered: The Date... with Lucy! (Well, not a date really but it was in his mind).His eyes shot open and he leaped out of bed in a rush and changed into a dark brown dress shirt and black jeans. He then slipped on some trainers and sprinted out of the door.

"Natsu?" His father, Igneel called out after him. Natsu turned to his father.

"Sorry old man! Gotta run!" Natsu grinned as he turned to run again.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

Lucy was waiting by a fountain in the city centre, wondering if Natsu would actually show. It had been 2 hours since she had arrived and the afternoon showing of the movie was already over. She had almost given up until she heard a voice in the distance. She squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out who was calling her name.

Natsu.

"LUCE!" He panted as he rushed up to Lucy. He was almost out of breath.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled. "You actually showed up."

"Of course I would've showed up. Who do you think I am?" He scoffed.

"Natsu Dragneel. Playboy and deliquent of Magnolia High?"

"Lucy, I've changed. I really have. Ever since I met you, I wanted to change myself."

Lucy's face reddened. She suddenly became flustered as she grabbed Natsu's hand to drag him to the cinema.

"C-come on N-Natsu! We don't want to m-miss the 9:00pm screening!" Natsu let himself get dragged along many streets to get to the cinema. Once they had arrived, Lucy went to get tickets whilst Natsu searched for the food. Lucy had bought the tickets and went to go and find Natsu. When she finally found him... she sweatdropped. How could he fit that much food in his mouth at once?! She giggled and appoached him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"um... eating?"

He pulled out a bag of M&amp;Ms from his arms and handed it to Lucy.

"Here. They're your favourites right?" He muffled. Lucy looked at him in disbelief. He remembered what her favourite sweets were? How sweet!

* * *

'The Fault In Our Stars' was being shown in screen 7 so Natsu and Lucy went inside and sat down. After a few minutes of awkward silence between Pinky and Blondie, the movie finally began... well, the adverts! Natsu looked around to discover that lots of girls had dragged their boyfriends to see this. Even Jellal, Erza's boyfriend (Who attends Zeref Academy) was here with her. When the actual film started, Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

'Oh no! What have I done!? I've been tricked into watching a mushy romance flick!' Natsu panicked in his mind. He wanted to escape but he had to stay for Lucy's sake, if he was to win her over to break the curse.

As the film progressed, Lucy's eyes started to water. She loved that Gus loved Hazel THAT much. She wished that this type of romance would happen to her... only not the death at the end... or the illness ect. She looked over at Natsu. He was watching the movie but he wasn't crying. He was tearing up though.

'I bet he doesn't want to cry because it will make him look like a sappy girl!' Lucy thought, smiling. When the film ended, many were sobbing their eyes out... all except for Natsu. He had to keep his tears in. He didn't want to look like a wreck in front of Lucy.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Lucy sighed, dreamily.

"Uh" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sure it was."

* * *

They walked out of the cinema and found that it was 12:30am. The moon was shining and the stars were out, not a cloud in the navy blue sky.

"Bye Natsu! I'm going to my mum's house for tonight!" Lucy called out and she walked away but before she could, Natsu grasped her wrist.

"Wait Luce! I'll walk you back."

"O-Okay"

For the long walk home, they talked for ages about the film.

"I wish someone loved me as much as Gus loved Hazel! They were so cute!"

'You literally have no idea Lucy!' Natsu thought. Wait. What? Natsu had been around Lucy a lot and over the past few days... had managed to fall in love with her. He had the sudden urge to push her up against a wall and kiss her silly. To hold her, to kiss her, to love her.  
That's almost exactly what he did. He pushed Lucy up to a wall and stared deep into her chocolate eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

_'I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_but with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly'_

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered. Natsu leaned in slowly and their face were inches apart...

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I bet you guys hate those! hehe. Anyway, Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. The song is 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute.  
**


	5. Surprise!

"Lucy?"

Natsu and Lucy turned to see a blonde woman gawking at the situation that her daughter was in.

Lucy blushed furiously. "M-Mum! What are you doing out this late?"

"I was going to meet with a few friends at a club. Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

At that, Lucy's blush grew darker and Natsu's heart wouldn't stop throbbing. "N-no Ms Heartfilia. I'm just a friend. The name's Natsu Dragneel. I talked with you over the phone the other day."

"Oh yes! I remember now! It's a pleasure to meet you, My name is Layla. Take care of her for me" Layla whispered the last part in Natsu's ear and handed him a key. Natsu gave a confused look. "It's a spare key to my place. You can stay there tonight if you like!" She shouted as she walked to the club to meet her friends.

"So" Lucy began. "Wanna stay over?"

"A-Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course. I stayed at your house. It's only fair, right?" She smiled at him. Natsu softly smiled back.

* * *

"Here we are!" The two stood in front of a large house by a river, with a balcony. Natsu stared in awe.

"This is your house?!"

"No. I live in an apartment. The third floor on the right side." She explained as she unlocked the main door to the apartment complex. He stared at her with interest and listened to every word she said. He couldn't bring himself to turn away from her face. All of a sudden, memories of earlier events popped into his mind. He liked her. He wanted to make her happy. Natsu instantly got an idea.

"So, what's your-?!" When she turned around... Natsu wasn't there.

'Huh? Where'd Natsu go?... Oh well.' She thought, dissapointed. She climbed the steps up to the third floor and unlock apartment number 7. When she got in, she changed into candyfloss pink pyjamas and wiped off her make-up. She quickly fell asleep and her eyes closed. In her head, she was wondering where Natsu had gone.

It was 3 in the morning and Lucy's eyes fluttered open to hear lots of noise coming from outside her window.

'What's all the noise about?' She thought, irritated. She opened her window to shout at her neighbours but she never did... Instead, she was greeted with the sight of many bright colours and shapes. On the river, on a large wooden boat, was the largest cherry blossom tree she had ever seen. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened in surprise and happiness. She then saw behind the tree trunk, a tuft of spiky, pink hair. Lucy smiled softly as she watched the tree float by her house. She had Natsu on her mind all night afterwards.

* * *

Beams of sunlight brightly shone through Lucy's window and into her eyes as she woke up for the second time that morning but this time... she was feeling warm and had a fuzzy feeling in her chest.

'Why is it so warm?' She turned over... ONLY TO FIND PINKY SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO HER!

"AAAAHHHHHHH! PERVERT!"She screamed as she kicked Natsu out of the bed. Her cheeks were flushed.

He groaned "OW! Lucy... What da hell?" He was still half asleep.

"What do you think you're doing in MY BED!?"

"Sleeping. DUH!" An awkward silence filled the room. Lucy had a look of annoyance on her face and Natsu looked shyly down at the floor, avoiding Lucy's face. After 5 minutes, Lucy spoke up:

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for last night." He looked up at Lucy in shock. He then remembered what he did for her earlier this morning. At the thought, his cheeks reddened.

"Uh Yeah. N-No problem!"

"You want breakfast?" Lucy suggested. Natsu's eyes began to glisten and his mouth watered. FOOD!

* * *

The two went downstairs and were greeted by a smirking Layla. Natsu and Lucy sat down next to each other while Layla served pancakes and cups of coffee.

"So" Layla began with a sly voice "How did you two slep last night?"

"M-Mum! I slept fine!"

"So did I" Natsu agreed as he stuffed his face while Lucy sweatdropped.

"I bet you did" Layla murmured.

"What?" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"Uh. Nothing! Anyway, Lucy dear, It's Sunday. You know what that means?" Layla squealed with excitment.

"Oh No" Lucy moaned.

"That's right! Our weekly visit to HER house!"

"Do we have to go?" Lucy pleaded.

"Yes. Now, both you. Upstairs and get ready! yes, Natsu you're coming too!" They obeyed Layla and went upstairs to get changed. As soon as they were gone, Layla released a small evil giggle.

"Let the wedding plans for the Heartfilia's and the Dragneel's commence!"

*MEANWHILE, UPSTAIRS* (They had finished changing in seperate rooms)

"So, Lucy? You have this visit to HER, whoever that it, every week?"

"Yeah mum's known HER since high school. She has a son and a daughter but I've never met them." She turned to look at Natsu. "Apparentely HER and mum were planning a marriage thing between me and the son, whose conicidentally the same age as me and goes to the same high school. Silly right?"

"Yeah... Silly..."

"We've never even met and they're planning something so stupid as an arranged marriage."

"COME ON KIDS! LET'S GO!" Layla called up the stairs.


	6. A Short Visit To The Dragneels

"So, what do you do around HER house?" Natsu asked curiously.

"We usually eat cake, drink tea and discuss the marriage between Lucy and her husband to-be!" Layla squealed, entering fangirl mode. Natsu and Lucy facepalmed. They finally arrived at the house was more like a mansion, with it looking more like a roman palace on the exterior.

'Why are we at my parent's house?" Natsu mentally stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. They knocked.

"LAYLA! LUCY!" A woman with white hair and a man with red hair stood at the door with the biggest grins on their faces, which Lucy thought looked too familiar...

"Natsu?" They questioned in unison. Lucy looked at her mother in confusion. Layla had a smirk growing on her lips as she giggled.

"YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" The two ran to Natsu and hugged him so tightly that his eyeballs were almost popping out of their sockets.

"MUM! DAD! GET OFF!" Natsu growled, almost forgetting the curse altogether.

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu looked at Lucy, embarrassed.

"Let's go inside and we'll explain."

* * *

"We have two children: Natsu and Wendy. We needed to expand our business so we thought: MARRIAGE! You see, we've been planning this wedding for a couple of years now and have confirmed that your marriage will be to Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy's face were astonished. Natsu's face was astonished with a hint of shock. No-one could contain the heat that was radiating off of Natsu's body. How come nobody told him about this? Lucy knew but she didn't know who to Natsu's body started to feel tingly again.

"Excuse me for a minute?" Natsu quickly said as he rushed to the bathroom before his transformation happened, leaving the Heartfilias and the Dragneels to wonder what had got into him. The red haired man, Igneel, shrugged his shoulders and carried on.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?!" Lucy shouted even louder this time that Natsu could hear her from upstairs. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WAS ENGAGED TO NATSU?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO HOOK ME UP WITH HIM?!"

"Lucy dear..." Her mother tried to calm her down.

"NO! DON'T 'Lucy dear' ME! NATSU AND I AREN'T GETTING MARRIED! SO SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND DRINK YOUR MOTHERDUCKING TEA!" She stormed out and slammed the door behind her. An empty void of silence filled the house.

... ... ... .. . . . .

"So, who's up for Monopoly?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu had managed to compress his transformation for the time being. He washed his face and looked into the mirror.

'Me and Luce were gonna get married?' He thought to himself, trying to comprehend the facts that the love of his life was indeed going to be the love of his life.

'Well, there's something I wasn't expecting. The Lucy Heartfilia and I to tie the knot. But can I see myself with her as a married couple...' Images of pink and blonde haired babies popped into his mind along with Lucy acting extremely motherly. He thought for no more than a second before grinning.

"Yeah Definitely!"

* * *

After a while, the rest of the family had finished their game of Monopoly. Natsu finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Ah son! So, we've been thinking. You don't have to marry Lucy-!"

"I want to."

"Eh?"

"I want to marry Lucy Heartfilia. I've been seriously considering it and I want to, like REAAAALLLY want to!"

Smiles and cheers erupted inside of the house and Natsu was tackled in endless hugs.

"Can you get off?"

"Natsu! You want to marry Lucy?! I'm so happy! I just knew the two of you would be amazing together!"

"Thanks but enough celebrating. We need to find Lucy and get her to calm down. We can't tell her just yet and I'm not proposing until at least a year of dating!" Natsu sternly informed the family.

"AYE SIR!" They saluted in unison.

* * *

Lucy had ran and ran down the driveway of the Dragneel's home with a huge blush on her face.

"What the hell? Me and Dragneel married? I don't even like him that way. Hell, I didn't even know it was him I was tying the know with. Who knows who it could've been! Gray or even Loke!' She flustered all the way back to her home and locked the door behind her.

She was all alone in her house and she felt safer there than anywhere.

"This is the next best place, I guess. Why didn't Natsu know about it? Now that I think about it, It might not be all that bad be the wife of him-! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING LUCY!?" She groaned.


	7. School? I forgot!

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Lucy? It's me, Natsu? Could you open the door?" Natsu pleaded. From inside, Lucy refused to answer him. She was still angry with him for not telling her about the marriage. "Listen" Natsu began "I didn't know about the marriage okay? I had no idea! You don't have to marry me. They won't force you to." His voice had a slight hint of disapointment and sadness in it. He heard footsteps getting louder.

Lucy opened the door. "R-really?"

"Really." He was tackled yet again into a warm hug given by Lucy this time, the only person he wanted to be hugged by. He patted her back and pulled away from her.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention.I've been invited to Loke's birthday party and he said to bring a guest. I was wondering.." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "... maybe you'd like to go with me?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Natsu was surprised by her answer.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled widely. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night? It that good?"

"Yeah. It should be fine."

Natsu pumped a fist into the air in victory. Lucy giggled and sweatdropped. "So, I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Sure. See you at school tomorrow"

Natsu's face drained. School. He completely forgot about school. He and Lucy had skipped a week of school to go on dates and hang out. He was gonna get in huge trouble with Gildarts and even bigger trouble with Erza.

"Natsu, did you forget about school?"

"Yeah, hahaha" He laughed nervously. "Oh well. I'll go in tomorrow."

* * *

*RING RING*

Natsu groaned.

*RING RING*

Natsu groaned again. He sat up, looking annoyed and answered his phone.

"What!"

_"WHERE ARE YOU NATSU?!"_

"E-Erza...!"

_"The time is 10:30. School starts at 8:30. You. Are. late." _Erza stated. Natsu could feel the glare she was giving from his bedroom._ "You said you would be here."_

"No I didn't."

_"Then, why did Lucy tell me that you were?"_

"How do you know Lucy?"

_"I'm the Student Council president. I know everyone"_

"Whatever. I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon Okay?"

_"Fine."_

* * *

It was 2:00pm. Erza, Lucy and Levy were in Science, waiting for Natsu to show up. There was free seating so the three girls sat together. The class was silent while a guest speaker from a pharmacy spoke about how amazing and exciting it was to sit in an vacant shop doing nothing but stare and resort to taking the drugs in the store.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

The speaker was interrupted and the whole class turned to door to see none other than Natsu leaning against the frame of the door, trying to catch his breath. Erza's death-glare was directed at Natsu as she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to an empty seat next to Lucy. The speaker begun his whole speech again and the class groaned and moaned. Natsu turned to Lucy, who was jotting notes down on a pink notepad.

"Hey. Hey Luce Hey!" He whispered. Lucy ignored his greeting.

"Hey. Hey Luc He-!" He was cut off by a Lucy glare.

"Hey Natsu. Do you mind? I'm trying to listen."

"Okay then. Have it your way" He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. The speaker had finally finished his speech and the class all fell asleep halfway through... except Lucy. She was so invested in the medical profession.

'Did everyone... fall asleep?' Lucy looked around the classroom. She felt someone leaning against her shoulder.** (We all know who it is XD)**

Lucy poked his cheek. "Natsu? Natsu? Wake up, school's over and it's Loke's party tonight." Natsu's eyes opened slightly to see Lucy so close to his face. He jumped back and was startled.

"Lucy? Is school over?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is asleep from that speech we were listening to."

"Luce. you were the only one listening."

"Oh...whatever. We need to go and get ready for Loke's party, right?"

"Right. I'll pick you up later."

* * *

Lucy was having trouble picking out an outfit but eventually she went with a short, pink puff dress and silver heels.** (Type 'Pink puff dress short' into Google and it's the first one in images)**

She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Lucy!"

"Thanks mum!"

Layla opened the door and saw Natsu in a red dress shirt with black jeans, holding a single rose in his hand behind his back, his pink hair still as spikey and messy but it made him look even more handsome.

"Hello, Natsu. I'm guessing you're picking her up?"

"That's right."

"I'm ready!" Lucy called down the stairs. Natsu stared up and his eyes widened. It was as if only him and Lucy existed. Lucy was now at the bottom of the stairs in front of Natsu, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Natsu? You're spacing out!"

"Oh! Sorry." He intensly stared at her. Lucy's face reddened.

"W-What? Do I look weird?"

"No" He said, slightly chuckling. "You look breathtaking..." He trailed off, still staring at her.

"T-Thanks..." Lucy stuttered. 'Was this still the Natsu I met on the first day of school?' She wondered as she took his hand and they made their way towards Natsu's car at the end of the road.** (Yup! Natsu has a car and doesn't have motionsickness)**

"Let's go."

Little did Natsu know, he was going to have to confront one of his greatest fears and once again meet the mysterious hooded figure...


	8. The Party

Natsu and Lucy arrived at a huge mansion with large golden gates at the entrance. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Natsu and Lucy heard loud music coming from inside. So, to be heard, Natsu banged on the door as hard as he could until Loke opened the door.

"Hi Natsu! Glad you could make it." He trailed off when he saw Lucy. "And who's this beautiful creature with you?" He smirked as Loke leaned down to kiss her hand but before he could, he found himself faceplanted into the floor.

"Hands off!" Natsu shouted as his arm slithered around Lucy's waist, making her blush intensly.

"Hehe... Calm down Natsu. I was only kidding. Go on inside and have fun tonight okay?"

"Sure! Come on Natsu." Lucy smiled as she dragged Natsu inside. The whole place was decorated with streamers, banners and balloons and Lucy's eyes were sparkling in awe.** (The song playing at the party is 'Best Day of My Life' by Robert D Palmer)**

"Wow! This looks awesome!"

"Yeah It does. Do you want a drink Luce?"

"Okay."

"Stay right there. I'll be back in a minute." Natsu left Lucy to go and get drinks for themselves. As he approached the snacks, he was stopped by Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey, I heard that you came with Lucy Heartfilia. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Can you move? Luce wants a drink." He pushed Gray out of the way and advanced towards the punch. He poured it into two cups and turned to get back to Lucy. There were so many people that Natsu almost spilt the drinks. He was almost back with lucy until he caught a glimpse of a hooded figure. He blinked once. Then twice. It was THE hooded figure that cursed him. Natsu dropped the drinks and he ran to the figure.

"H-HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Can I help you?"

"You're the one that cursed me!"

"Oh yes that's right. Having fun with your transformation?"

"No I'm not. But I found a girl I really like. I think she may be the one to break the curse, I just need a little more time. "

"I can't give you anymore time. It is beyond my power to do so. Sorry."

"At least tell me how long I've got left."

"3 days. No more. No less. Now excuse me, I must be going." Natsu was left staring into space. Only 3 days? He had to do something and fast. He ran as fast as he could towards Lucy.

"Oh Natsu. You're back what took you so long-!" She never got to finish her sentence as Natsu cupped her cheeks and smashed his lips against hers with feelings of desperation and longing and love. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart was beating fast. His lips moved against hers as her cheeks flushed scarlet. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut. He licked Lucy's bottom lip, which caused her to gasp and he took it as permission to enter. Their tounges danced together until Lucy felt what felt like scales on Natsu's cheeks. She suddenly pulled away and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving in again.

"NATSU! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?!" Lucy screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone at the party. They all looked round at himand looks of shock, horror and fright reflected off of their faces. He looked down at his hands. The red scales. He touched his face. Scales.

"GET HIM!" Loke shouted. Everyone at the party rushed towards Natsu in a rage. They captured him and tied him up. Lucy tried to help him but she was too scared of what Natsu had become. She loved him. She really did it was just that... he was a monster.

"Agh! Hey LET ME GO! LUCY! LUCE!" He desperately called over to her. Tears ran down her face as she ran away. Natsu's eyes widened.

'She thinks I'm a monster... Lucy... thinks... I... am... a... monster...'

His thoughts consumed him as his mind left the real world and travelled to a world where nobody existed. Except Lucy and their future child. Just a golden field with blue skies and a small cottage on the hill. He named their child Nashi because it was a mash of both their names.

_ "I'm not yours, and you're not mine_  
_ But we can sit and pass the time_  
_ No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_  
_ We're just feeling fine_

_ This is where we're supposed to be_  
_ Sitting by a broken tree_  
_ No tragedy, no poetry_  
_ Just staring at the sky_

_ I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ With you_

_ I like it here beside you dear_  
_ you're even more than you appear_  
_ And in the clouds my head is clear_  
_ Every time you say hello_

_ So here's my heart, and here's my mouth_  
_ And I can't help if things come out_  
_ 'Cause there are words I want to shout_  
_ But maybe I'll stay low_

_ I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_

_ I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ With you"_

Soon, pain shot through his body, bringing him back into reality and abandoning his dream world.

* * *

**How was it? Natsu's finally been revealed in his final temporary form. Apologies for not updating for ages I had school start again and all I'm getting from teachers is "Step up this is GCSE! We expect more from you at GCSE". I know my GCSE's are important but could they get out of my life.**

**Review and Fave and Follow if ya liked it.  
**

**Also, Natsu and Igneel's reunion... OMFG! What the heck?! He was inside him the whole time? Igneel HOW COULD YOU?! NATSU'S BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR MAVIS KNOWS HOW LONG?! The other two chapters were pretty cool too. I just wanted to get that off of my chest.**

**The song is 'Quiet' by LIGHTS**


	9. The Thing Is

Blurry vision... metal bars... chains on his wrists...

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself locked in a dark,damp cell, deep underground and two guards protecting the gate. He rubbed his eyes as all of his memories of the night before came flooding back and he knew why he was in this place.

'What the hell? Why did that have to happen? Now I bet Luce hates me. After all that I did to make her fall for me, it was all wasted. In the end, I ended up falling for her' His eyes filled with tears as he thought deeply about how much he had hurt her. This made his condition even worse.

Suddenly, Natsu heard keys in the lock and saw Loke, glaring at him.

"Natsu, what are you?"Loke asked with a stern look. Natsu looked away in shame.

He then replied, "I... don't know. It just happens when I get angry or stressed but it happened when I kissed Lucy..."

Loke smirked "Well Natsu, this is a weird situation but it seems that Lucy is the only one who could possibly stop it from happening or the other extreme; a permanant transformation."

A permanent transformation? No... Natsu had to get out and find Lucy before it was too late. He remembered what the mysterious figure said to him the night before.

_'3 days. No more. No less...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'3 days?! but she said that last night!' Natsu thought in a state of panic.

"Loke!" He shouted. "You have to let me out! I only have two days left until-!" Before he could finish, he slapped a hand in front of his mouth. 'Oh no! What did I just say?!'

Loke knelt down to Natsu and asked him. "Two days left...? Until what?"

"...I might as well tell you everything now..." He trailed off and he told the whole story up until this point in time.

"So, a weirdo woman transformed you into... this, and the only way to break this 'spell', is to fall in love and have that love be returned?"

"Yes, That's right."

"And you're saying that this girl that you've fallen in love with... is Lucy."

Embarrassed, Natsu turned away. "erghm... well yeah."

Loke chuckled." I could tell from the way you were looking at her. And you kissed her didn't you?"

"..."

"Come on Natsu!"

"...Yeah..."

"Really, you've changed. You were once a selfish playboy and always getting into trouble. Lucy's definitely done something to you. You're a completely different person."

"Lucy is the reason why I wanted to change. I wanted her to see that I cared about her and that I could show consideration for others."

"Ooh Natsu, using big words now are we?"

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Lucy taught me that word."

Loke unchained him and he smiled. "Go get her, Natsu. I'm conting on you."

Natsu grinned, rubbing his wrists. "Thanks Loke. I owe you one." He ran out of the cell and into the streets, hoping to find Lucy so he can tell her how he feels.

* * *

"Levy I'm not joking around. you've gotta help me out here!"

_"Okay fine. What's the matter?"_

"It's about Natsu."

_"You liiiiiiike him, don't cha?"_

"What if I do? Beside you liiiiiiikkke Gajeel don't cha Levy?"

_"W-Whatever. So, what's the problem?"_

"I was at Loke's party with Natsu. I was haing fun, dancing around by myself while Natsu went and got drinks. When he got back, he had no drinks and he walked straight up to me and kissed me!"

_"Oh My Gosh Lu-Lu! He likes you!"_

"Hey! Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he was just drunk."

_"Lucy, there was no alcohol at that party and Loke checked everyone before they went inside."_

"..."

_"Lu?"_

"I have to go!"

_"Lucy-*beep*" _

"Honestly, she's so obvious" Levy giggled.

RING RING RING!

"Hello?"

_**"Natsu's on his way to find Lucy to tell him he loves her."** _

"Lucy's on her way to tell Natsu that she loves him!"

_**"Seriously? This is all going according to plan!"**_

"What?"

**_"Nothing! See ya! *beep*"_**

'That was weird. Who was that? They somehow knew Natsu and Lucy. It wasn't Loke. I wonder?' Levy thought, her head full of suspicions.

* * *

From the opposite sides of town, Natsu and Lucy were running as fast as they could towards each other. Both of them huffing and puffing, gasping for breath but they didn't care. They needed to get to each other before it was too late. Time was ticking on and they were still a distance away from each other.

Lucy decided that she needed to rest so she sat underneath the biggest tree in the park. She was exhausted and she couldn't run any longer. She hoped that Natsu was safe and she closed her eyes and drifted off...

"Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes and they widened. Standing before her, was Natsu Dragneel, huffing and puffing - like her before- looking at her with the most gentle smile.

"Natsu..."

Both of them standing underneath the tree, everything was about to unravelin this very moment, under the glistening moon and stars...

Sparks flew...

Heartbeats increased...

It was enchanting...

All that was left to do was just say the three words that everyone wants to hear in their lives...

"I Love You..." They whispered in unison.


	10. THE FINAL CHAPTER

"Miss Mirajane!" A white haired girl called as she ran through the office. Mirajane Strauss came out of her daydream about Natsu and Lucy's confession and turned around and smiled gently at the white haired girl.

"Hi Yukino! What's all the fuss?" She asked.

"That man, Natsu Dragneel is going to confess to Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Oh my gosh! THE FEELS! WHEN?!" Mirajane screamed so loud that the population of Fiore could probably hear her from miles around.

"Right now!"

"Quickly Yukino! We must get there as soon as possible. We can't miss this!" She babbled. Mirajane grabbed Yukino's wrist and dragged her towards a teleporter. They pressed the button and a bright light shone as they floated in a bubble above the tree in South Gate park.

"Where are they?" Mirajane asked. Yukino shrugged. "Well, find out! I've said it before and I will say it again: We can't miss this!"

"Okay." She closed her eyes and suddenly, they were transported to where Natsu was. He was looking around frantically for Lucy but was having no luck.

'Where is she? Crap. What do I do?' Natsu thought. Mirajane and Yukino stared down at him, feeling sympathy towards the panicked male. Mirajane then stepped out of the bubble showing herself to him.

"Natsu."

He turned around with a pained look on his face. "What?-!" He froze.

"It's you again! I don't have time for this. I need to find Lucy!"

"I see. And why?"

"Because I need to tell her that I like her!"

"You like her? I knew it!"

"Isn't it obvious? She came round to my house to find out that we were going to get married anyway! I really like her. I even agreed to the marriage. Now I need to tell her about my feelings otherwise she won't know and I'll be stuck as a lizard thingy forever!"

"I know where she is."

"You do? Tell me where!" He shook her shoulders vigorously until she was seeing stars.

"She's at home."

"Thanks." He was about to run off when Mirajane pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"You say 'like' but is it 'love'?" She pulled away and Natsu ran off, pulling his phone out of his pocket so he could call Lucy.

* * *

RING RING RING RING!

Lucy pulled out her phone from her bag and answered with an exhausted sounding breath. "Hello?"

_"Luce! Oh thank god you picked up!"_

"W-what's the matter? Natsu tell me!"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm at home. Why-!"

_"Stay there."_ and he hung up the phone.

'That was weird.' Lucy thought. 'What's Natsu coming over for?'

Lucy stood up and went to take a shower. As she was letting the water warm up, she heard a bang on her door.

She went to the door and opened it to see an exhausted Natsu on the other side. He looked up and immediately wrapped his arms around. Her heartbeat rapidly increased as she felt his arms squeeze tighter. Although Natsu was panting like a dog, he still managed to whisper three words into her ear.

"I love you..." He breathed.

"W-What are you saying?"

"Lucy... I. Love. You."

"HUH?" She stuttered.

"It's you, Luce. Everything. I can't say exactly what because there's too much to say and so little time to say it in. Before when we first met, I was cocky and selfish, but as soon as you walked in, my whole being completely changed, almost immediately. All the time we spent together just made me realise how much I care for you and how much you mean to me."

"Natsu..."

It was then that he leaned in and kissed her softly. Lucy's mind was spinning. He loved her? And now he's kissing her! She was still and silent, pondering what to do. Should she kiss back or just stand there?

Then it hit her: She loved Natsu too.

As soon as he pulled away, she lifted her hands up to his face, held his cheeks and stared into his eyes. She then did the only thing she could in the moment and pressed her lips against his. She grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer and Natsus hands firmly grasped her shoulders. As they kissed, it was as if time had slowed down for them, each second felt like an hour. When they finally stopped, Lucy smiled at him with a crimson blush on her face.

"I love you too, Natsu!"

"What?"

"Me too, Natsu. All this time..."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and they were both surrounded with gold and pink swirls. In an instant, the room transformed and it looked like outer space, with shades of blue, black, white and purple spirals. Natsu and Lucy then levitated off of the ground. Their clothes sparkled and another flash blinded the two. When the flash dissapeared, Natsu and Lucy were dressed in matching blue outfits **(the ones from episode 59)**.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked in a shocking tone. Natsu sighed and sat down on Lucy's bed.

"You are never going to believe me when I tell you..."

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy screamed.

"No. It's all true."

"So, that's what happened at at the party... and that's why you kissed me then too."

"That's all correct."

"I see... So, now this curse is broken because of me?"

"Yes. You said you loved me and that broke the curse."

"It's in the past now Natsu. We're together and we love each other and that's all that matters." Lucy grinned.

"Right!" Natsu grinned back.

"I love you."

"I love you so much too Lucy!"

* * *

**The next day, Natsu and Lucy walked to school together, hand in hand, happy as anyone ever could be. They walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. Lots of their classmates asked about them as a couple and they were fine with it, although Lucy was a bit flustered. All was quiet in the classroom until Gildarts walked in and introduced the new teaching assistant.**

**"Everybody! I'd like to introduce you all to our new teaching assistant...**

**Mirajane Strauss."**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER EPILOGUE

**Hey everyone!**

**This story is finished but I'm thinking of rewriting it. The same story and everything but elongating it and putting in more detail. I feel like it was too rushed and it was my first chapter story so it wasn't as good as I could've made it.**

**Please tell me what you think. I'd really love to see your opinions/thoughts.**

**Stay awesome, **

**celestial-wizard-luce**

**xxx**


End file.
